Spirit Kissed A VA Novel
by MoroiPrincessVasilisa
Summary: This is a fan made Vampire Academy Novel, with new Characters and Story line, but same old St. Vladmirs!
1. Wish upon Death

**Hey guys, I do not own 's Academy, or the moroi strigoi and dhampir vamps. Richelle Mead currently writes the REAL Vampire Academy. I have only made up my own, characters and plot. **

**P.S It came from a dream! **

**Read & Review! Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter One.

"Liss, did you get the joke? You're not laughing." Said Veronica one of my best friends. She had dark brown hair with light brown eyes that seemed to turn yellow in the dark, with tanned skin. But I couldn't speak, or move properly. The nausea was hitting me like an earth quake as I sensed the strigoi – evil immortal vampire – coming closer to us. I was defenseless, I couldn't stand to imagine my friends dying right before my eyes. First Clare would die because she was closest to the way the strigoi was coming from, then Harry – my boyfriend – would die next , then Pat – Veronica's boyfriend – would be gone, then Veronica since she was the closest to me and I would die last since I was the furthest away from where the strigoi was coming. Even a damphir like me would never be able to hurt let alone kill a strigoi with their insane strength and speed. A damphir is half vampire and half human, they were made by moroi ad humans mixing together along time ago, but moroi now tend to stay away from humans, but where still made by damphirs and moroi mixing together. Moroi are mortal vampires that can wield the earths magic.  
"G-guys." My voice trembled. Everyone just stared at me. What was I going to do?  
"Can you please get into the hedge over there and close your eyes. I know it seems like a joke but please listen to me, you have to believe me this is a matter of life and death." I was pleading now. Pat started to laugh but Veronica then elbowed him and he shut up.  
"Guys, lets to what she says, she seems serious, and if she isn't there's nothing we can lose." Said Harry, he could see the plead behind my eyes and always believed what I had to say even though they seemed silly at the time. They all just stared at him like he was crazy.  
"Please" I tried again. They all sighed and walked over to the hedge. Prickles and cuts awaited them in there, but they all crawled in and shut there eyes.  
"Aren't you coming?" asked Clare.  
"No." she nodded and closed her eyes. I had to get them in there, so that they couldn't see the strigoi or that the strigoi couldn't sense them. Great, now I was defenseless and didn't have a silver stake – a stake made out of silver that was bound by all four moroi elements making it alive when strigoi are dead – to stake them in the heart for one of the ways to kill them. The nausea was getting worse and worse and almost unbearable. I walked closer to the path, hoping I could put up a fight. I was at the edge when the strigoi ran past. Our eyes met, I saw those red rimmed irises and pale features, he looked like the life was taken out of him forever, which it was. But he didn't attack me like I thought, I thought he would have drained me of blood for lunch and then left, but he just kept on running down the path. We were in an kind of alley way , with house's backyards ad fence's surrounding us down a path, making this whole place enclosed. I watched after the strigoi. With my acute hearing from the moroi side of me, I heard foot steps coming from the direction the strigoi came from.  
I looked at the sound and saw guardians – damphirs who train to protect moroi from strigoi, who get stronger on moroi blood, I am currently training to be a guardian at St. Vladimir's Academy, moroi attend there for normal school work and protection, and damphirs go there to train. – running down the path, probably chasing the strigoi, but in among the group I saw one of my best friends from the academy Marren Ozera. We were the best novices in our year so we get to go on strigoi hunting trips around the world during school breaks. Our eyes met and he smiled. But he got distracted and tripped, since I was near the path, he slid into me, taking me down with him. We eventually stopped moving and I ended up laying on top of him – him on his back – with my fists balled up on his chest, propping my self up on my elbows.

I stared into his deep brown eyes and resisted the urge to touch his chin length black hair that always seemed to be in that gothic hairstyle unwillingly. I usually felt like he could read me from my turquoise eyes, like I could read him from his deep brown eyes. He liked me and thought I was cute, we often flirted but never anything serious since I was with Harry. Marren didn't know that I kind of liked him back…  
"Hey Marren. Why do you keep tripping? We always end up like this." I said sarcastically.  
"Hey Lissa and you always trip into me, so its not my fault were all over each other." He grinned, so did I. I also heard grunting coming from the hedge. I wonder who that could be…  
"I'm guessing you're here on a strigoi hunting trip?" I asked.  
"Hell yeah. You would have been allowed to come this time, since you didn't get in so much trouble at the end of last year."  
"Yeah, that was fun" He laughed. I've always liked his laugh, it made me calm most of the time. We just stared into each others eyes for a moment. But suddenly he moved his head closer that his face as less than an inch apart. I knew what he as going to do. He reached even closer and brushed his nose against mine. That as a show of liking someone in the vampire world, it was so the other person could reject without being kissed first, but it also meant a lot, it was romantic and was asking the person to be with them, forever. I jerked my head back.  
"Marren, you know I can't" I said reluctantly.  
"Yeah, I know, all because of that stupid human Har" I put my finger of his mouth to shut him up.  
"Shush" I whispered as I jerked my head in the hedges direction. He nodded, then kissed my fingers. I rolled my eyes and he started laughing. I rolled off of him and stood up, holding out my hand so I could help him up. He grabbed it and stood.  
"You better get going back to the guardians they're going to wonder where you are." I exclaimed. I didn't want him to leave.  
"Yeah, you're right, but I have something for you…. From the academy." My face lit up. He reached into his black jacket – which was what the rest of the guardians were wearing – and pulled out another black jacket and a silver stake. He handed them to me and I just stared bewildered that the academy would give me a stake.  
"Want help putting on a jacket? You seem pretty occupied" he asked.  
"No thanks Marren, I'm fine, but hold this" I said, handing back the stake. I put the jacket of quickly, took the stake and stuck it in the secret pocket of the jacket. I felt like I was playing dress up in my parents clothes. My dad was my mother guardian. I smiled feeling giddy.  
"So I guess I'll see you at the academy" I asked sadly.  
"Yup, or… I could ask the guardians if I could stay here with you, so we could catch the plane together?" He grinned in anticipation.  
"Hell yeah, that means you get to meet my friends." He winked, turned around and headed in the direction the guardians went. I watched after him.  
"Can we come out now? That didn't seem like a life or death situation." Said Harry angrily. I gulped, because that was when the nausea hit me again.  
"Uh, no not yet" I replied scared, this time there were no guardians chasing the strigoi. I mustn't been watching my surroundings because this strigoi was on the path and facing me, ready to attack. I quickly got the stake out of my pocket, and surprise hit him in the face, I think he was as shocked as I as that I had a stake in my hand right now. He started to run for as soon as I started to run for him. We collided when his fist hit me in the stomach. God, that hurt, I'd have a huge bruise later. If I survived this. I got him in the side of his head with my right foot. It went like that for a while, us trying to get blows on each other and me trying to look for an opening to stake him. I cut him a few times with my stake – cutting a strigoi with a stake felt like poison burning them -, but finally he threw a punch at my face but I grabbed his arm, twisted it and he fell to the ground. He laid on the ground flat on his stomach with me on top, holding his arm at his back and pushing his head to the ground. I thought this would be it. My first strigoi killing, I would get a molnija mark – a tattoo guardians got at the back of their necks when they kill a strigoi, it was in the shape of an X, with lightning bolts making up the lines – and be praised by guardians. But being distracted like that had its downsides, I didn't notice the other strigoi coming, but she tackled me off of the strigoi I was about to kill. She pinned me down holding my left arm and right leg down, leaving the hand with the stake free to strike because her chest was facing me. She was a careless new strigoi I realized because she didn't even notice me strike up, her attention was focusing on yelling for the other strigoi to go after Marren, I could see him 200 meters down the path. As I staked her in the heart I saw the undead? Life fall from her eyes, she crumpled to the ground next to me. I ripped the stake out and stood up. Only to see five more strigoi heading my way. They reached me, but didn't kill me, they pushed me to the ground and kept running after Marren. I couldn't let them kill him, but I was winded. I tried to get up, breathing slowly, but I made it and started jogging to Marren. He was 50 meters down the path now.  
"Marren, run!" I screamed. He turned around at the sound of my voice. Damn, some part of me knew he would do that. As soon as he did turn around the strigoi reached him and tackled him to the ground. But he put up a good fight and kicked the one holding him down in the face, stood up and dodged the rest of the hands grabbing for him. He ran as fast as he could towards me. He leaned down next to my ear.  
"We have to fight them, to save your friends." He said bravely. I gulped but stood up straight. I was ready, ready to kill these vile creatures, with my stake in my right hand, I braced myself for what as just about to happen. The strigoi attacked us in a matter of seconds due to their insane speeds. One clipped Marren right in the forehead as soon as they hit us. A male strigoi grabbed me from behind and I elbowed him in the stomach, he groaned, but stood his ground. We fought and fought until Marren eventually found an opening and staked a female strigoi right in the heart, her body fell limp to the ground. That left four more strigoi for us to kill. One got a blow at my head and an aching headache burst through my head. I felt like I as about to fall to the ground. I knew it, I as going to die this time, I wouldn't get lucky with careless strigoi twice in a row. I was about to give up when I heard footsteps coming my way. Guardians were heading my way, I felt relieved. I felt Marren relax at my side as we kept fighting the strigoi. As soon as the guardians started attacking, I fell to the ground, nausea overwhelming me and headache's coming through.  
"Liss, get up! It's not over yet!" Marren yelled. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. It took all of my will power to even stand.  
"Are you kids alright" I heard Guardian Alto say. His name was Stan Alto, one of my teachers back at the academy, he taught my guardians theory class. I looked around and saw 5 strigoi body laying motionless on the ground. I felt calmer, less like I was going to die at the moment.  
"Yes, Guardian Alto, we're alright. I think." Marren looked at me when he said the last part. I nodded. I was just so stunned at all of this, I couldn't believe that I was just on the brink of death. That's how my life will be after graduation. The guardians dragged the strigoi bodies out of the shade of the tree's we'd been under and into the sun. They incinerated quickly and piles of ashes were what was left of them. I could hear Marren whispering to Stan, but I wasn't paying enough attention to hear what they were saying, I was just replaying what had just happened over and over again in my head. I sat down and propped my knee's up resting my head on top. But, then I remember my friends, they must still be in the hedge, not knowing what was going on. What if they saw, saw me being attack by 5 humans, and then a bunch of people in black surrounding me and Marren. I shot up out of my seated position. I looked around and saw no more guardians, I mustn't of heard them leave, Marren was left behind standing, staring down the path.  
"They, let you stay?" I asked, surprised that my voice didn't sound as shaken as I really was.  
"Yeah. After all this, they let me stay in some place strigoi infected, I can't believe your royal moroi mother lives in Canberra the most strigoi infected city in Australia! She should live some where more, remote." He as almost shouting. I'm guessing he really was as shaken as I was.  
"Marren, you're worried about my mother at a time like this?" I asked astonished.  
"Yeah, I guess I am" He laughed. I stared at him, okay, there as something wrong with him.  
"Come on, let's go to my friends, they're probably dying to know what's going on, even though I can't tell them the truth" I grabbed his hand and started to walk in the direction of the hedge, but instead he pulled me closer to him. He put his hands on the small of my back and pulled me even closer, my hands were balled up in fists at his torso, I rested my head against his chest. He rested his head in my hair.  
"I'm so glad you're okay Liss, I don't know what I would have done, if the love of my life died right before my eyes." Typical him, back to flirting, although when I looked up it didn't look like he was flirting he look like he was being serious.  
"Uh huh, yeah" I said sarcastically to break the ice. He rolled his eyes. "But seriously thanks for helping me with the strigoi, Marren, and I'm really glad you're okay too"  
"No seriously, thank you for saving my life, if you didn't call out to me, that strigoi would have tackled me and ripping head o" I put my finger over his lips again.  
"Don't ever say that, I can't bear to think of you as a strigoi's meal." I shivered. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. He leaned in closer to me face, rubbed his nose against mine. This time I didn't move away, but I didn't rub his nose either, I just let my head rest against his chest for a moment. I moved out of the position and grabbed his hand. I lead him to the hedge, as soon as we got there I heard Harry grunting. I let go of Marrens hand straight away.  
"Can we come out now?" Harry asked even more angry than before. I really gulped this time. I really hope they didn't see anything, and if they did it wasn't like I could use compulsion – a gift moroi have that can make a humans to anything they say, strigoi have it intensified, so they can use it on moroi and damphir's as well – to erase they're memory.  
"Yes, ha, false alarm, guys, it was just Marren and a bunch of his friends." That's could work. Harry crawled out as quickly as he could, the other followed his lead. He just glared at Marren. Marren glared back. I gulped again.  
"Uh, guys this Marren." Veronica, Clare and Pat's faces lightened up at the new visitor, but Harry stayed as angry and just glared between Marren and me.  
"Marren, this is Veronica, we call her Voni, that's Clare, Pat – Voni's boyfriend – and that's Harry, my boyfriend." I said, my voice getting lower as I finished my sentence.  
"Hi guys." Marren said trying to ignore Harry's glare.  
"Hey, Hi, Hello" came from Voni, Clare and Pat. Harry remained silent, in his light brown eyes I could see him contemplating something I was un aware of. The wind picked up and ruffled his cropped dark brown hair. He finally spoke.  
"What was that!" he was practically yelling.  
"What was what Harry?" I asked playing dumb, damn he saw the strigoi.  
"That! You and him!" he jerked his head in Marrens direction. I was confused at this point what was he going on about?  
"What?" I said seriously feeling like I'd missed something important here.  
"Oh my god, don't you see it? You two, you hold hands! Hug! Rub nose's! And god knows what else!" He was seriously yelling now. Oh crap, he saw what Marren was doing, damn.  
"Harry! Listen to me, there is nothing going on between us! Okay?" I was trying to calm him down now, but I was nearly shouting.  
"Do you think I'm stupid Liss? I can't believe yo" He stopped.  
"Shut the hell up, Harry. Stop and think what you're doing! If you think there is something going on with me and her, then you clearly are stupid. She doesn't like me the same way she likes you, were just friends!" Marren jumped in catching all of us off guard, I can't believe he just stood up for mine and Harry's relationship, when he clearly wanted it to end. Harry was speechless for a moment. But then he fired up again. I could see the rage and jealousy in his eyes, they were controlling him.  
"Oh yeah, well if she doesn't like you, then why as she letting you hold her over there! And let you kiss her hand!" He was yelling again and walked over to Marren.  
"Harry, just listen to yourself, you're delusional! She pushed me away over there, and yes I like her okay, but I want her to be happy, and she's happy with you!" Marren yelled back moving closer to Harry as well, they we're now a foot apart. The others just stood there clearly shocked.  
"Just shut up!" Harry yelled, he then pushed Marren backwards. Marren budged a little bit, then pushed Harry back. Harry defiantly staggered back and nearly fell but he caught his balance. I could feel the angry energy coming off of Marren, it was the same as when we were fighting and killing strigoi. I just stared, how did this get like this? Marren was never the type I thought could get angry like this, he was usually calm. Now I realized he fought for self control, but Harry made him crack.  
"Don't ever try that again, I have way more fighting experience than you will ever get in your life, which won't be very long if you keep going on like this." Oh shit, did Marren just threaten to kill Harry. I walked over in between them. I looked at Marren. I could feel that Harry was clearly scared at this threat, but didn't show, Marren saw it in his eyes. Harry remained speechless, just glaring at Marren. Marren glared back lips pressed into a hard line.  
"I cannot believe you just threatened his life Marren!" I yelled. I then looked at Harry. His eyes found mine for a second then went back to Marren straight away. "And you! I can't believe you just said those things! There is seriously nothing going on between us!" I yelled even louder.  
"Yeah, whatever, you're right." I cannot believe it, it worked, he calmed down. He paused for a moment. "There is nothing going on between us." He snapped back to me. Tear welled up in my eyes and fell down my face. Marren calmed a little bit, as stunned as I was. Harry just broke up with me. Urgh, this is all so stupid today. Harry started to walk slowly. He turned to me.  
"Bye." He said stiffly. He kept walking and knocked Marren in the shoulder on purpose. That did it, Marren snapped again. He yanked Harry back by his shirt and slammed him to the ground. Crap.  
"Like I said, don't ever touch me again, I will not hesitate to hurt you." Marren said stiffly letting Harry go. He stood up and glared at Marren as he walked past. Voni, Clare and Pat just stood there pure shock written all over their faces. Pat chased after Harry since they were best friends but not before he gave Voni a quick hug. I sank to my knee's crying. I can't believe what just happened, to me that was worse than the strigoi. Marren sat down beside me.  
"I'm sorry. Liss." He said shaking his head. "I can't believe I snapped like that." .  
"Marren don't, it's not your fault, Harry saw what he saw, If I was in his place I would have held my ground too." I replied sobbing. Clare and Voni came and sat down beside me.  
"Liss, are you going to be okay?" Voni asked quietly.  
"Yeah, of course, I shouldn't dwell on this too much, I still have you guys, right?" I looked at each of their faces, Marrens especially. "And, I wasn't going to see him for a whole year again, so it wouldn't have working out 2 years in a row." They all brightened up.  
"Yeah, and you better get going soon, you're going to be late for your plane." Said Voni, reminding me that Marren and me had a plane to catch back to Montana, America for the academy.  
"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." I hugged Voni and Clare together. "And I'll see you during the school breaks okay?" Christmas was coming up in 6 months since it was June in Aus. I would start school in the middle of the year in America unlike in Australia I would start it at the start of the year, it was also winter right now, and it would be summer at the academy.  
"Yep of course." Said Clare. She smiled. "Bye Liss."  
"Bye, Voni, Bye Clare, I'll miss you two so much." I stood up, so did everyone else.  
"And nice meeting you, Veronica" said Marren shaking Voni's hand. She nodded back in acknowledgment. "And you Clare" He said shaking Clare's hand.  
"You too, Marren, it was such an odd meeting." She smiled. I started walking towards my house, I beckoned Marren on and waved goodbye to my friends.


	2. Planes Make Me Sick

**Hey guys, sorry for it being such a short chapter compared to the first one, hehe, once again I do not own Vampire Academy,just these characters and this plot, Richelle Currently writes the REAL Vampire Academy.. Anyway**

**Rate & Review! ;)**

* * *

Chapter Two.

We walked silently, until we got to the start of my street.  
"I'm so sorry Lissa, I didn't know he saw any of that. And I didn't know he would react like that, I didn't even know why I acted like that!" his apology went down the drain for me.  
"Marren, it's okay, its not your fault, its his. His loss, I don't care that much anyway. And you should be happy, Harry and I aren't together anymore." I replied the life in my voice gone.  
"I am happy in a way, but then I'm sad because you're not happy Liss. I want you to be happy." He was really getting on my nerves right now.  
"Well then, if you want me to be happy, then stop reminding me of what just happened. I'd be even happier forgetting everything that happened today! First the strigoi, then Harry and you threatening his life!" I was yelling now. He didn't reply he just kept quiet the rest of the walk home. When we got there I saw that in the living room my suit cases were ready and packed. I walked in there to see that my mum was sitting on her favorite black leather couch. Her eyes widened when she saw my face.  
"What happened?" she demanded softly. "Oh, and good afternoon Marren" she nodded. He just nodded to her.  
"Harry… broke up with me" I replied softly. Her face turned thoughtful. I looked into her bright turquoise eyes – I got mine from her – as she spoke.  
"Sweetie, its okay, don't worry, he wasn't worth it." She said in that calm voice. For an instant I believed her.  
"Yeah mum, you're right he wasn't worth" then I realized she was using compulsion. "Mum, don't use compulsion on me, you know its frowned upon in the Moroi society. And besides I have a high level resistance to yours." It was frowned upon, and people were usually looked down upon if they were caught using it, but my mother never got caught because she a was a spirit user – the newly discovered element -, which ment her compulsion was higher than any other moroi, besides strigoi and other spirit users, but they were rare. Also some damphirs and Moroi have a resistance to compulsion, but that's also because moroi could hardly ever use compulsion on one another because its not that strong.  
"Yes, I know, I'm just worried about you." I could see that she was, it was in her eyes. "And I can see it in your face, something else happened." Damn, because she was a spirit user she could read people instantly.  
"Nothing else happened mum" I smiled, I couldn't let her know about the strigoi, it would make her worry even more and she would just find out later when I come back for the holidays and the she would see my molnija marks. She eyed me suspiciously like I was lying… which I was.  
"Okay then, well we better get going you and Marren are going to miss your plane." She smiled now, I picked up my suitcase and followed her outside, Marren followed me, followed by my mothers guardians. My father wasn't my mothers guardian anymore, he was one of the Ivashkov's guardian. Ivashkov was one of the twelve royal moroi families. My mother, Marren and I all hopped into a black SUV with dark tinted windows for moroi. Moroi didn't burn in the sunlight like strigoi did, but they did get weaker. The airport was only 10 minutes away for my mother convenience if she ever needed to leave as quickly as possible. We all rode silently until we got there. Marren hopped outside, nodded towards my mum, and then strode off towards the entrance. This was very unusual. I turned to my mum and gave her a quick hug.  
"I'll see you at Christmas Vasilisa." She said thoughtfully.  
"Yeah mum, of course, bye love you" I said as I hopped out of the car with my suitcase. She waved goodbye and the car drove off. I chased after Marren.  
"Marren, wait up please!" I yelled just before he walked in the entrance, he turned to face me as I got there.  
"What you're talking to me now." He replied stiffly.  
"Well yeah, of course you're my best friend" he obviously didn't get my sarcasm at the moment. He remained silent and walked in, I followed. It was very modern in here with frantic humans running around. We walked into the middle of the lobby when he spun around again to face me. His face looked serious.  
"Which way do we go?" he asked. I remember he hasn't been here before. I sighed.  
"Follow me." I lead us through the airport off to a secondary airport for privet jets. That was where the academy jet was that picked up students from Canberra. Since I was the only student I didn't see why they didn't just send a helicopter. Outside of our boarding alley was a woman in her late thirties with brown hair and green eyes, standing in front of a small podium. I walked up to her and Marren followed. She looked up from the papers she was reading.  
"Hello, are you here to board this flight?" I had a snide comment on my lips but I would regret It if I said it. I nodded politely.  
"Alright then, may I please have your ticket?" she asked. I got it out of my back pocket and handed it to her. She did some kind of scanning thing that looked to complicated for me to understand.  
"Well then, Vasilisa, St. Vladimir's academy's plane is waiting right outside for you, just walk down the alley and you'll find some stairs leading up to the plane." I nodded again and started to walk down the alley. I turned around.  
"Marren I'll meet you on the plane" I said smiling. To my surprise he smiled back.  
"Okay Liss." I turned around and walked down the alley and onto the plane. There was a moroi inside. She had blond hair and pale blue eyes. She greeted me and took me down to the back of the plane in a private booth – my mother always ordered for me to have one. I walked inside and it wasn't big, but it wasn't small. It had plush bloodred carpet covering the whole floor, white metal walls of course, and plush dark blue seats. They had 3 seats against the left and right walls. They each had arm and head rests. There was a glass coffee table bolted to the floor with scented balls in a small bowl in the middle. I thanked the flight attendant and she walked out the room and closed a small metal door behind her. Wow, this trip is going to be luxury. I chucked my small suitcase on the ground at fell right into the middle seat on the right hand side of the plane.  
In my head I went through all the events that happened today, the strigoi, Marren, Harry, their fight, then me yelling at Marren. It was just all so confusing to me. My head spun, and I started to feel dizzy. Why was all of this happening? I let my head rest as the dizziness began to fade. Moments later I heard the door click open. Marren walked inside and through his luggage where I though mine earlier. He sat opposite me in the middle seat of the left hand side seats. I looked at him and he looked at me. I saw his face change abruptly from joyful to pure worry.  
"Liss, are you okay?" he asked his voice chattering. Unwillingly my hand flew to my face and I felt this strange sticky liquid on my cheeks, chin and neck. I hadn't realized at the time that I was crying. I felt embarrassed. I sighed.  
"Nothing."  
I looked towards the roof while he looked toward the ground. My head rested gently against the head rest and I was comfy. I closed my eyes and slowly but silently drifted into the blackness of sleep. In my sleep I felt a strange pain coming from my arm, I moved uncomfortably and it happened again. My eyes flew open, but only to stare into Marren's.


End file.
